forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight of the Flying Hunt
| used-by = Humans, half-moon elves (All of whom are must be residents of Nimbral) | levels = 10 | source = CoV | page = 106 | rules = 3.5 }} A Knight of the Flying Hunt was a member of the knightly order of the same name, the highly-skilled, pegasus-mounted champions who protected the island of Nimbral. In their service to their nation, and its ruling Lords, these valorous warriors received extensive military training, magically-enchanted armor and a specially-trained pegasus steed. Culture Honor and duty to the nation of Nimbral were the paramount attributes exemplified by the Knights of the Flying Hunt. While many members may have been arrogant, or self-important, they fought alongside one another to the death. A knight was expected to lay down their life to save those of any brothers or sisters within the order, or any citizen of Nimbral for that matter. Knights shared a fraternal relationship with one another. Wisdom and experience of combat were quite often passes down from senior members to the juniors. All were expected to keep an open mind to learning, in training, when battling in the skies or with regard to the dangers outside Nimbral that threatened their peace and prosperity. Members Only citizens of Nimbral could even attempt to join the ranks of the Flying Hunt. As such, their members were only human and half-elven. Recruits had to possess a strong mind for military tactics and combat, having martial experience as fighters or rangers before joining the order. Very few of the knights served as clerics and paladins, of whichever deity, due to the religious overtones that accompanied that lifestyle. Mounts Abilities yuan-ti.]] Mounted combat All knights of the Flying Hunt were expected to be skilled riders, more than capable of handling their steeds. They had to be skilled with a ''lance, as that was the weapon of choice for Knights of the skies of Nimbral. While a certain level of mounted martial prowess was required for a knight, their training regiment after admission was quite extensive. When not in patrol, serving their homestead or flying in a hunt, knights of the Flying Hunt were often found swooping in and around valleys and mountaintops atop their pegasi, honing their skills as expert riders and unparalleled warriors. Armor training Novice knights were trained to use any type of armor, which served them well as they were granted a set of Flying Hunt armor upon admittance within the ranks. Crafted from glassteel, this suit of full plate mail was personally suited to each individual knight and unwearable by anyone else. Wearing this armor during mounted, aerial-combat training, allowed newer knights to adapt their movement to its inherent restrictions. After time, the armor was just as much a part of the knight as their limbs, an extension of their body in combat. Without the armor, Knights of the Flying Hunt may as well have been naked. Possessions The shimmering, iridescent storm armor was the iconic regalia for a knight of the Flying Hunt. Only full-fledged knights were granted this enchanted set of full plate. It marked a member fully coming into their own within the order. Despite the armor's inherent awe and legend, perhaps its most-appreciated trait was the featherfall-like effect it bestowed upon its wearer. Many knights carried hurlclubs as a secondary weapon to their lance. These greatclubs were attached to a chain, and could be reeled back in by a knight after being thrown at an opponent. Appendix See also *Knights of the Flying Hunt References Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes